


BISN: Mother Remnant Bleeds

by Tough_Doggo



Category: Mother Russia Bleeds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tough_Doggo/pseuds/Tough_Doggo
Summary: After the fight in the penthouse, the 4 heroes from Mother Russia Bleeds find themselves on Remnant. With nothing but their fists and wit, they'll make this work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect this, did ya? I'll admit, I haven't had the will to really continue 'The King Flew,'. But it WILL get done, the next chapter is sitting with around a paragraph written. So if you don't mind something darker, then I leave this for you to enjoy.

Russia

March 23, 1986

1:52 A.M.  
Nekro's skin melts away, the mental construct of addiction having finally been beaten back by the heroes. However, not all was well, as all four gypsies vomited blood on the already blood-stained floor of the penthouse. The entire place was trashed, the only things not knocked ever or collapsed were the couches at the very edges of the room. Everything else had damage ranging from tables with broken legs, to pictures ripped out of their frames. The dead torso of The Premier had his legs removedand his arms stuck to his desk with knives. 

Nekro, a drug all 4 had gotten themselves addicted to (albeit involuntarily) had wrecked all of their bodies. Sure, without it they wouldn't have been able to get this far, but it was also the very thing killing them. Enhanced speed, strength, and healing damage done to your body. However, Take to much and you become a zombie. Another round of blood vomiting waved through the Russians.  
"Ughhh…" groaned Sergei. Sergei is a muscular yet lean built man with buzz-cut brown hair. A small scar runs vertically under his right eye and he has no facial hair. He's wearing a white tank top with a black and red jacket that has a golden boxing glove on the back. Bloody hand-wraps adorn his fists. His pants are fairly baggy athletic pants with a stripe running down the side, a fair amount of blood had collected on the knees over his journey. Red-laced black sneakers with blood caked to the bottom on his feet. He was holding a hand over his chest, panting heavily.

Vlad, the leader of the Romanian Rebellion, walked in. Wearing a white shirt underneath his matching green jacket and beret. He also had black pants and boots. His facial features were mostly covered with a black beard and glasses. Upon seeing the carnage of the penthouse and the state the four were in he exclaims, "Oh, my god! You're alive!."

"Ahh… Vlad… I…" Sergei tried to stutter something, but instead, another wave of blood erupted from each of the heroes' mouths.

"Jesus… took too much nekro again? After everything you did to make it this far... How can you go on putting this shit into your body?!" Vlad shouted.  
"Ahh... Help us, Vlad… We… The nekro… It's killing us… Need a hospital…" Natasha pleaded. Natasha was the smallest of the group. Her red hair tied into a ponytail. Her arms were covered in tattoos, as well as gloves with stained, studded knuckles on each fist. She wore a black tube top and red pants. One of her black boots had grey laces while the other had red.

"... Too late for that I'm afraid. All the roads are blocked off. Even if I called an ambulance, they'd never make it in time…" Vlad told them, a sad look in his eyes.

"N-no… No, I… I'm begging you… ughh…" Natasha pleaded again. While it was unusual for her to ask for help, she also wasn't on the edge of dying from an overdose.

"I'm sorry…" "..." All fell to quiet. As the situation sunk into each of the heroes, something snapped.

Boris, the deranged psycho, covered in scars and arm tattoos. Bald at the top with a wild black beard around the rest of his head. Wearing nothing but red arm wraps, bandages across his chest, green shorts, and white ankle wraps. Gone was his maniacal smile with that one missing tooth. Instead, a look of pure rage. He let out a scream of agony, his entire face red with anger, and tore out his own throat with his hands. His body hadn't yet touched the ground when Sergei ripped off his tank top. Sergei then fell to a kneel not a moment before Ivan, the big guy, fell to both, clawing at the top of his head. Ivan was massive, tall, built like a tank, and had arms like trees. Bald except for his greying black beard. A large scar wrapped around his missing left eye. He had bloodied white wraps around his elbows, and a black sleeveless shirt. Red pants with yellow knee patches covered his legs, with short black boots with grey laces for his feet. He had as many, if not more, scars than Boris. After a short hesitation, Ivan then ripped the sides of his face off, taking his good eye as well. He fell flat on the ground as Sergei's legs finally gave out and he collapsed on his side. Natasha, clutching both sides of her head, let out a final blood-curdling scream, before falling to the ground as well.

"...Rest in peace, comrades. They targeted you because no-one would mourn you… But I will. I'll never forget who you were, what you did. And I'll keep the fight going to put this country back together." Vlad fell quiet, giving one last mental thank you to each of the heroes before leaving the penthouse.

And this is where the story ends, right? The protagonists finally lose a fight and pay with their lives. They will become known as the martyrs of the revolution. It seems like it's all over. Well, no. Because I believe with a little imagination and determination. This story can go beyond a penthouse in Russia. It can go all the way to a planet called, Remnant.


	2. Chapter 1

Vale, Remnant

?

?

4 figures are lying in an alley, all unconscious. After a minute or two, one of them coughs. Standing up, Sergei immediately begins to take in his surroundings. Sure, his body hurt way more than when he had woken up in that lab, but this time he wasn't delirious from being drugged.

"What? Why do we always wake up in some random ass spot after going unconscious?" Sergei asked himself. Still, he got a response. "Hrrngh…" Ivan grunted, standing up as well. Despite the damage he did to himself before passing out, his face was back to the one-eyed resting anger face the others had gotten used to.

"Wasn't really asking you, but whatever… Wake up Boris, I wanna know where the hell we are." Sergei told him before walking next to Natasha. Squatting down next to her, he lightly back-handed her cheek a couple of times.

"Huh? Whuzzat?" Natasha quickly sat up, nearly head-butting Sergei as she did so. "Me… Now get up, I don't think we're in a penthouse anymore." Sergei explained, standing back up and offering a hand for Natasha to take.

Meanwhile with Ivan and Boris. Ivan just kicked Boris in the side and Boris shot up to his feet almost immediately. The maniac let out a couple of snarls, his eyes wide open, and his pupils were pinpricks. "We are leaving, come." Ivan said, walking towards the faster two of the group. Upon seeing the two powerhouses walking towards them, Sergei and Natasha nodded at them. The group then walked out of the alley, taking quick note of the strange-looking people and the weird architecture.

"Yeah, no fucking way is this Russia. Not even that weird-ass club was as strange as this." Sergei stated, drawing the looks of the rest of the group. Natasha didn't care about how weird it was, just that they were out of Russia. Ivan questioned if it was weirder than that club. But that's because a gimp had followed him halfway through the damn place. Boris was completely unreadable, besides the hope that these weirdly dressed people could put up a fight.

Loud gasps broke them all out of their thoughts. People on the sidewalk began taking several surprised steps back as a dude in a white coat, brown pants and boots, and a black and red hat passed by with a large group of black and red uniformed mooks followed him with machetes and large cases with them.

"Well, time to see how the mob works around here." Sergei immediately took off after them. A couple 'what is he doing?'s followed. Ivan and Natasha shrugged at each other before following as well, Boris right behind them.

Looking up at a sign that read 'From Dust Till Dawn', Sergei questioned what the hell was sold here that would require a group of mobsters to crowd into one store. Before he even got his hand on the door handle, one of those mooks was sent flying through a window. The heroes then got a good look at one Ruby Rose. Despite being much shorter and younger than even Natasha, this little girl still shared a very similar color palette. Though the massive red foldable scythe and skirt threw the group off.

"What the hell?" Was all Sergei could get out before a large group of mooks burst through the store's front door and the broken window. Ruby quickly did a spin move on top of her scythe before planting both feet in a mook, sending him flying back. Another mook was about to sneak up behind her, but Natasha was quickly on that. She delivered a flying knee to the mook, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. Before she could start pounding his face in, another mook ran at her. Grabbing the first guy's machete, she pulled it as far back as she could. When the mook finally got in range and was about to strike, Natasha swung faster. The machete hit the mook in the gut hard enough to send him flying nearly ten feet away, yet it didn't cut him. Caught off guard by this, Natasha froze. The first mook took this opportunity to sneak up behind her. The others, however, were busy with their fights.

Sergei held a mook by the collar, punching several times before throwing him to the ground. Upon seeing Natasha in trouble, he started heading towards her. He didn't make it far before two more mooks blocked his path. Sergei delivered both fists to their noses at the same time, stunning them. He quickly roundhouse kicks the one on the right, knocking him back a couple of feet before turning to the guy on the left. Sergei grabbed the mook's shoulders and started to repeatedly ram his knee into the mook's diaphragm. After the 6th knee, Sergei threw the mook straight up in the air. Sergei cocked his fist way back, and when the mook started to fall back down, Sergei sent his loaded fist into the mook. The poor bastard got sent flying into the mook Sergei had kicked, knocking him back to the ground. Sergei strode over, straddled the mook, and began beating his face into the pavement.

Meanwhile, Boris had been tearing into the mooks that had the bright idea of fighting the maniac. Boris tackled one to the ground, grabbed his shoulders, and delivered a headbutt that instantly crushed the mook's nose. Leaving the mook writhing in pain, Boris dodges past a mook's machete swing. Before the mook could turn around. Boris grabbed him, lifted the mook over his head, and threw him to the ground. Small cracks formed around the mook's body as the air was forced out of his lungs. Moving to his next victim, Boris' smile was wide open. The mook was smarter than the others, however. Choosing to stay back with his gun instead of engaging this monster in melee. In the end, it didn't matter though. As soon as he pulled the trigger, Boris slid under his fire and kicked his legs from under him. Lifting the mook from the ground, Boris began savagely ramming his knee into the mook.

Ivan was scary. This should be made very clear. Ivan was much taller than every single person in this scene. His numerous scars and that missing eye gave him an intensity that none of the others quite had. The first mook that had stupid courage to draw close had a massive hand wrapped around his neck. Instantly, Ivan went from scary and intimidating to someone that would haunt any survivor's nightmares. The mook with a hand wrapped around his neck didn't have a chance of breaking free once Ivan's elbow started making itself known. No more than 4 elbows and the mook had a black eye, swollen cheek, missing teeth, and a dislocated jaw. Using only the hand holding the mook, Ivan threw him into a couple of gunners that had begun aiming. However, this still left a group of three machete mooks to run at him. Ivan didn't even run towards them, keeping a steady walk instead. Now, another thing to note about Ivan. He has very large arms, and not just in girth. He had the farthest reach of his group for a reason. This means his range is much farther than even some people with weapons. 'Some people' include these mooks. So imagine their surprise when a right straight rocks the mook in front-and-center, knocking his head back hard enough to headbutt the mook to the left. The mook on the right also received a heavy left hook, nearly knocking him on his ass. Ivan took the moment to charge an attack, placing his left fist into his right palm. Taking a couple of steps towards the mook on the left, Ivan let his attack fly. His elbow flew forward, with his right adding extra force and speed. The impact practically had a shockwave. Ivan was only able to enjoy the briefest moment where the agony in the mook's face was very clear. Launched backward, the mook barely missed knocking over one of the gunners that had gotten back up. Fortunately, Ivan noticed the gunners had stood back up. Ivan walked back to the two mooks that had rushed and grabbed them both by the face. After knocking their heads together again to stun them briefly, Ivan began walking towards the gunners with the mooks in front of him. One gunner decided his pals didn't matter much and began unloading rounds into the meat shields. All the while Ivan continued to make progress towards them. Once the team-killer was out of bullets, Ivan threw the mook in his right hand towards the smart shooter. After throwing the mook in his left hand straight up in the air, Ivan dashed the team-killer. Once close enough, Ivan began unloading punchesInto the team-killer. Two jabs followed by two uppercuts, over and over again. Once the team-killer was properly beaten, Ivan delivered one last straight punch, sending the team-killer into a wall behind him. Turning towards the last gunner, who had just gotten back up after being knocked down a second time, Ivan began a dead sprint. Before the gunner could even raise his gun, he was tackled to the ground by Ivan. As soon as they hit the ground, Ivan began elbowing the gunner.

Ruby, after having just finished her fight with a couple of mooks, noticed a woman being pinned by another guy. Using Crescent Rose's recoil to launch herself forward, Ruby quickly closed the distance. Once close enough, she swung Crescent Rose, sending the mook flying a decent distance. Once the mook was off her back, Natasha sprung to her feet. Natasha took quick notice of the small girl with a weapon that seemed way too big for her. Natasha nodded at Ruby before looking at the white-suited man that had just walked out of the store.

"Well, Red and friends, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this… Is where we part ways." The man used is his cane to fire at red. Ruby barely dodged the ensuing explosion using Crescent Rose's recoil, while Natasha was just glad she could dash as fast as she could.

"He's headed up that ladder!" Shouted Sergei, who was pointing behind Natasha and Ruby. Upon turning around, both girls saw the man already more than half-way up said ladder. Natasha immediately chose to act, sprinting towards the ladder, shouting to the guys to defend the shop. Ruby, while somewhat hesitant after seeing the scary lady make a break for Roman, decided her help was needed. Using Crescent Rose once again, She shot herself up to the roof, arriving just before Natasha had finished climbing the ladder.

"Hey!" She shouted at the man. "Persistent…" was the only response she got. Suddenly, a bullhead rose above the edge of the building. "What the hell!?" Was the immediate response of Natasha. The closest equivalent she could make was that helicopter from the penthouse. Even then, the thing in front of her seemed so alien.

The man shouting "End of the line, Red and Redder!" brought her back to the moment, however. He then threw a crystal at their feet and would have used it to blow up both she and Ruby had the huntress not stepped in. When the smoke cleared, a woman with purple runes in front of her was all that separated Natasha and Ruby from the bullhead. Glynda, a professional huntress, had just protected Ruby and Natasha. The ensuing fight quickly humbled Natasha. Between the literal magic being cast between clearly powerful oppositions, Natasha realized she and her own were in way over their heads. When the fighting between the two abnormal women in front of her ended, and the one in a red dress got away. Natasha decided she should probably dip out of there. The little girl with the scythe, however, brought attention to the retreating Russian.

"Are you both huntresses? Can I have your autographs?!"

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 2

In a dark room sat a sad reaper. After the fight with Roman, Glynda Goodwitch took Ruby away to acknowledge her bravery and scold her stupidity.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger-``''They started it!" Ruby cut in. "If it were up to me." Glynda continued, unbothered by Ruby's outburst. "You'd be sent home… With a pat on the back… And a slap on the wrist." Glynda finished by slapping the table in front of Ruby. "But, in a few minutes, there's someone who would like to meet you," Glynda explained. But, Ruby couldn't help but look confused and think, 'Who could it be?'

-With Our Heroes-

"So you mean to tell me that you all come from a country that doesn't exist anywhere in our world?" Ozpin asked.

"The hell does that mean? Are you dumb, cuz, Russia's kinda important." Sergei responded. He was sitting directly across from Ozpin, one arm was on the table, the other was pointing accusingly at Ozpin. "I mean, I can tell this place ain't exactly normal. But to say Russia doesn't exist is kind of dumb pal."

Ozpin didn't answer immediately with words, instead, showing a map of Remnant on his scroll. "As you can see. Russia, in any form, does not exist in the world."

"Fake," Ivan said simply. "I've seen maps. None look like that." Ivan was sitting to Sergei's right, arms crossed. Even sitting, Ivan was as tall as Ozpin, and over twice as bulky.

"Well, I assure you, this map is the best we have." Explained Ozpin. "While it hasn't been renewed to recently, it is the world as well as we know it."

"So… What? Are we in a different world or something?" Sergei asked.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee before asking, "Do any of you know what an aura is?"

"Well yeah, Ivan's got a murderous aura half the fucking time." Answered Natasha. Sergei remarked with a "And you've got a bitchy aura." Natasha, standing up, shouted, "The fuck did you just say to me!"

"What about Grimm?" Ozpin's question cuts through Sergei and Natasha's escalating aggression. They still gave each other a look before sitting down. Well. I'd say you mean the emotion, but you probably mean something else." Sergei answered.

"And what about semblances? Dust? Huntsmen and huntresses?" Ozpin continues. The heroes give each other looks for a brief moment before looking back at Ozpin.

"Nothing. man… At least not the way you mean…" Sergei said, slouching against the back of his chair.

"Then the possibility that you all are from a different world is not entirely out of the picture." Ozpin finished with a sip of his coffee. "But while you are here, I have one question I'd like to ask…"

"Well? Spit it out gramps." Butted in Natasha, leaning aggressively against the table. A firm hand on her shoulder, courtesy of Ivan, got her to calm down slightly. They were all reaching their wit's end with this guy and his indirectness.

"While especially brutal, I can tell you all are very skilled in combat. And while you act more like four people with the same goal than a real team. It's clear you all do better together. So I want to ask you all to come to my school, Beacon." Ozpin said, his eyes switching between the group, even Boris.

"W-why? I mean, it's cool you're offering a job. But us? At a school?! You must be one crazy asshole." Sergei said, first to speak up despite the 3 sane people of the group being equally surprised. Boris had started banging the back of his head against the corner of the room five minutes earlier.

"Beacon is not like normal education schools. It is where boys and girls go to learn to become huntsmen and huntresses of Grimm." Ozpin explained. "Okay, but why us? Aren't there thousands of other people more qualified than us? Y'know, people who actually know what a Grimm is?" Sergei said, massive amounts of confusion written on his face.

"Well, sure. But most of them are already hunters and are far too busy to have a job here. I don't mean to offend you all, but you don't look like you have jobs at the moment." Another round of glances went through the group. He wasn't wrong. "Are you really that desperate?" Natasha finally asked.

"Not desperate. I just see a way for all of us to gain from this encounter. You four gain housing, food, money, almost whatever you want. And after teaching you all what you need to know, I get a full team of fighters in my school that teaches fighting. A win-win I'd say."

"And say we agree. What would we be doing?" Asked Natasha, leaning in again. "Teaching students how to fight together, and plain fighting of course," Ozpin answered, not moving from his spot.

"Give us a moment," Natasha told Ozpin, standing up. She grabbed both Ivan's and Sergei's arms and pulled them both to the corner Boris was in.

"Alright," Natasha whispered. "I'll just say I don't like this."

"What?!" Sergei snapped, briefly looking over at Ozpin. "This is awesome! We do what we've always done, get paid, and live like royalty!"

"You forget what happens to Russian royalty." Ivan rumbled as quietly as he could. "Never ends well."

"I didn't mean that literally guys." Sergei tried to recover. "Doesn't matter, still has a bunch of risks. We'd be working for this dude we just met in a world that apparently ain't ours." Natasha countered.

"We were working for Mikhail for almost our entire lives." Sergei blurted. Immediately, all the Romanian's heads hung down. Even Boris.

"Yeah… So what? Gonna hope this guy is different?" Natasha said, the faintest glisten in her eyes exposing her feelings on the matter.

"I just mean… We keep an eye on him, you know? We take the job, but once things get fishy, we grab what we can and book it. The bratva couldn't stop us, what makes this guy any different? At least now we don't have to worry about Nekro…" Sergei laid out. Natasha and Ivan briefly looked at each other. Boris, who had joined the huddle, looked confusedly between them all.

"Well… But… Dammit. I hate when you're right." Exclaimed Natasha. "You better be right about this." She threatened, tightening her grip on Sergei's arm.

"If it goes bad I'll let you have a freebie." Sergei offered. "Three." Natasha countered. "One and a kick." Sergei bargained. "Deal." Natasha accepted. They broke up the huddle and gathered before Ozpin.

"Made up your minds?" Ozpin asked, looking at them through interlocked fingers. "Yeah. We'll take your job." Sergei answered, extending his hand towards Ozpin.

"Great. Once you all learn the basics of our world, we can have you join the rest of the faculty at Beacon. Ozin said, standing up and shaking Sergei's hand.

And the deal has been made. Our gypsy heroes will be hired at Beacon and use their experience to teach how to be a successful team. Will they have to 'grab what they can and book it'? Will I get better at writing fights? Will I get a proper writing style in the first place? Only time can tell. So do stick around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had written before now. But don't worry. Chapter 4 is very well on its way.


End file.
